Death Battle: Happy vs Spike
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: A flying blue cat and a purple small dragon are about to duke out at each other in a Death Battle! Happy the Blue Flying Cat of Fairy Tail and Natsu's partner vs Spike the Dragon Equestria's Dragon Friend and Twilight Sparkles Number Assistant. Who do you think will win in a Death Battle.
1. Happy vs Spike Prelude

**Happy vs Spike Prelude**

Wiz: The Sidekicks, the partner of every champion to fight alongside against evil and being great friends together on other things.

 **Boomstick: but sometimes it's the sidekicks turn to that will claim the spotlight to do amazing things alone.**

Wiz: Happy the Blue Flying Cat of Fairy Tail and Natsu's partner.

 **Boomstick: And Spike the Dragon Equestria's Dragon Friend and Twilight Sparkles Number Assistant. He's Wiz and Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

 **Happy**

Wiz: In the magical world of Earthland, there are guilds for powerful wizards like Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet to call a place their home and get jobs on request and the Fairy Tail guild is home to all.

 **Boomstick: Including weird things like a large suddenly showing up out of nowhere, landed on Natsu's head thinking it was a dragon's egg, until when it finally hatches; a small blue cat with wings came out instead. Seriously?**

Wiz: He may not have been a dragon like Natsu wanted, but he soon grew fond of the cat and decided to give him the name: Happy, like how he's spreading happiness to others. On that day, Happy became an important part of the guild and being forever best friend with Natsu. During his time with Fairy Tail, Happy has been through many adventures alongside with his friends.

 **Boomstick: Honestly, I don't see how the little guy can survive this long when he's most likely weak in physically strength. Sure, he can lift other people like one or two and can headbutt too, but he's WAY beyond weak comparing to Natsu and the others who fight against Gods and Demons.**

Wiz: That maybe true, but Fairy Tail wouldn't have some of those fights without Happy as he is battle with Natsu most of the time being his living-jetpack and being able to help come up with plans on defeating the enemies. Plus, there's also his magic Aera which grants him his wings popping them in and out whenever he wants and can fly at incredible speed that upon impact can knock an opponent down with his Max Speed Attack. He's even fast enough to dodges enemies' attacks like Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer while carrying Natsu during battle.

 **Boomstick: Okay, so the little guy can hold his own and survive through some tough battles alongside with his friends.**

Wiz: Oh, his durability is WAY tougher than you thought; like the time when he and his friends fought against an exploding demon named Jackal, one of the Nine Demon Gates from dark guild Tartaros. He survived being in the center of the city-wide explosion and came back with nothing but an afro and being extra crispy, still fine like nothing happened.

 **Boomstick: Holy Damn?! Now that is one cat you do NOT want to mess with, he must've eaten a radioactive fish in his bag which also contain some random stuff like more fishes and fruits to bash people with. Oh yeah, and in the adventure of the Dragon Cry; Happy defeated a vicious tough-looking red dog with fire breathe! That's right, this cat can breathe fire! Seriously, what kind of fish is he eating?**

Wiz: Speaking of fishes, as a cat Happy REALLY love fishes and despite being levelheaded, he's like a young child-kitten who is just as immature as Natsu as he was raised by him, and most times his big mouth and teasing can get him into trouble.

 **Boomstick: He's also not really into physically combat as being one of the weakest amongst his friends even to Natsu.**

Wiz: Even so, Happy is loyal to his guild and will help his friends as he'll keep into battles alongside with Natsu and others.

 _(Natsu: You ready for this?)_

 _(Happy: Aye, sir!)_

 **Spike the Dragon**

 **Boomstick: Agh! Do we really have to do another pony fight, I'm starting to get sick and try of them!**

Wiz: Don't worry Boomstick, in this episode we'll forcing on a character who's not a pony, but a small fierce dragon who was raised by ponies.

 **Boomstick: At least this origin story is better than that blue cat, right when a purple little unicorn hatched it turning him into a giant full-grown dragon then struck down back into a baby, that is what I call an awesome way to give birth to life. Wish my birth was like that.**

Wiz: After getting use to the little guy and becoming Twilight's very first friend, she has dub the dragon a name, calling him Spike. Spike has grown up learning how to be kind to others and making friends no matter the races, unlike most dragons from the Dragon Lands that are a little ruthless and mean, until Spike helped building friendships between ponies and dragons.

 **Boomstick: Not just dragons and ponies, but another race the shapeshifting Changlings like being friends with one who later became the leader of the Changlings. Talk about having some strong connections with big friends!**

Wiz: As a dragon, Spike has sharp claws and teeth to eat jewels, most important of all he can breathe fire as his main go-to weapon as well as magic flames that can deliver message to others like the Princess of Equestria in a puff of smoke.

 **Boomstick: His fire powers are no joke, he can melt metals in an instant and he once melted a GIANT ice cloud after an archer accidentally shot an ice arrow during a pony version Olympics game and was about to crush the entire stadium. That little guy can sure bring in the heat!**

Wiz: He can not only dish out the heat, but he can also handle it like being able to literally swim in lava which at most is about 2,200° F that would burn away mostly anything, all except dragons with very strong bodies to enjoy magma like swimming at a pool on a hot summer day. I prefer having a nice _watery_ pool day than lava.

 **Boomstick: Well, little Spike sure has done some big things during his time with the ponies, he saved the Crystal Empire twice: the one time when a black evil unicorn tried to conquer the kingdom and other time with the giant ice cloud we mentioned earlier. He's also a voice of reason much like his pony friends, reuniting three races to peace. Winning the Gauntlet of Fire for the title of the next Dragon Lord, but he handed the title to his dragon girl Ember. And gone through other adventures, even defeat a big Timberwolf with nothing but a small rock.**

Wiz: However, even though he has done some amazing things he accomplished, he is still a young baby dragon meaning he still has some growing up to do as he still continues to learn while growing up. He can be very scare and nervous when pressures build up on him and worry that trouble may pop up on him.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of pop up, some dude or girl decided to post earlier videos the future episodes of My Little Pony season 8 including one about Spike. You ready for the spoiler, okay here it comes in 3… 2… 1… SPIKE GREW WINGS! Okay, I'm done.**

Wiz: Spike is a fierce and friendly dragon to all who will do his very best to help his friends and treat them like family. He isn't Twilight Sparkle Number 1 Assistant for nothing.

 _(Spike: I'm coming for you, my lady. Hi-ho, Twilight! Away!)_

 _(Twilight: And what do you think you're doing?)_

 _(Spike: Please, Twilight, just give me this.)_

* * *

 **KO a new story has been made and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I have decided to do my own Death Battle Ideas I did on Deviantart of Happy vs Spike.**

 **I'm not smart as Wiz or Boomstick, so this is how I think it would happen! Hope you all like it!**

 **KO comment, favorite, click the thumbs up button, and see hos this new story will go!**


	2. Happy vs Spike Fight!

**Death Battle: Happy vs Spike the Dragon Fight!**

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Dragon Land)**

Walking among the dry land surrounded with rocks and volcanos, a young small dragon with purple scales and green spikes and an excited look on his face.

"Can't believe there's a Fire Ruby here in Dragon Land, and it was nice of Ember giving it to me." The baby dragon said holding a rolled-up paper that's a message from another dragon named Ember.

"Now, according to her letter, she left it at the volcano where we had the Gauntlet of Fire." Spike read through the letter.

"I can't wait to taste the juicy, delicious, shiny, jewel in my mouth!" Spike lusted as his mouth begun to drool watery imagining the red gem in his hands.

Meanwhile, at the shore of the volcano where a blue cat with a green bag sitting on the beach with a stick and string being use as a fishing pole. The cat is relax having a nice quiet time.

"It sure is nice for the others at the guild to let me go on this request on my own, sometimes I deserve some alone time from being with Fairy Tail and all." The blue cat signed happily.

This blue cat name is Happy, the flying feline of his wizard guild Fairy Tail and is the best friends of the strongest wizard he knows named Natsu Dragneel. Happy may not be the strongest in combat but doesn't stop him from helping his friends to battle against powerful foes and survive through them all.

Right now, he decided to go on a solo mission thinking he wants to show everyone that he can a simply request on his own without any problem, his friends were a little skeptically at first but eventually they went along with Happy's decision. Only if they pick the request for him, they give him one that won't be too dangerous and easy to do; this job is about finding a rare jewel called 'Fire Ruby' which can only be found in a strange land far beyond the horizon. It seems pretty simple enough for one cat to accomplish, so he took the job went off to find the Fire Ruby.

"From what those strange but friendly dragons told me, the Fire Ruby should be here in this volcano. I can't wait to tell Natsu that I found dragons here even though they're not as strong as the dragons we know." Happy said feeling his fishing pole shaking meaning a fish took the bait.

Happy pull as hard as he could until he finally reels in a good-looking fish catching it in his mouth.

"Eating raw fish can be just as tasty as cooked ones!" Happy said with his mouth full, he eats the fish until there are no flesh on the bones left.

"Alright, time to go find that ruby!" Happy cheered himself before spurting his wings out and flew to the top of the volcano.

Around the same time Happy was about to fly off, Spike is seen flying to the volcano with his wings. It has been a few days since he got them, and it was still weird yet awesome at the same time and he couldn't wait to show them to Ember after he gets the Fire Ruby. Spike spotted a flying blue cat heading up the volcano.

"What's that cat doing here, I hope he's not after my Ruby." Spike growled decides to go check out what the cat is up to.

Happy flew into a cave entrance and find himself in a big cavern with multiply paths that could lead to anywhere whether it'll be back outside or into a dead-end, so it won't be easy navigating through this cave to the center of the volcano.

"Hmm, this place is bigger than I thought but I'm sure can find that Fire Ruby in no time!" Happy said feeling confidence in himself until he got blasted in the back by a fireball forcing him to fall on the ground face first.

"Ow, who did that?" Happy demanded looking to see Spike standing on an edge of a rock cliff.

"The name's Spike, and I have claim over the Fire Ruby, so you might as well get lost." Spike glared bringing out his claws.

"No way, I made a promise to get that ruby and no one is gonna get in my way! Not to a baby lizard like you!" Happy angered, that insult cross the line as Spike roars with showing off his fire breathe.

The blue cat has declared war on the purple dragon for the claim of the Fire Ruby.

 **FIGHT**

 **(Music-Rebellion II: Blazblue)**

Spike fire some rapid fireball as Happy jump and dodges them then he jumps high to fly around trying to close the distance between him and Spike, he reaches one paw into his bag to bring out three fishes bigger than him and throws them at Spike. The fireballs hit the fishes becoming consume in flames though they kept going towards Spike, the dragon jumps off the edge dodging the flaming fishes. Happy saw Spike jumping down to lower ground, so he dives right at Spike striking him headbutt making him dizzy for Happy to hit his scaly opponent with fishes like baseball bats, smash him with a watermelon, and trip Spike over with his tail.

"Is that really all you got, I thought dragons were supposes to be tougher than that, what a shame." Happy mocked but got hit by an upward swing from the watermelon-head Spike.

The watermelon starts to steam and boiling hot until it exploded showing an angry Spike as he heard what Happy said about dragons being softies.

"Oh, I'll show you how tough we dragons are and how hot our fire is!" Spike growled charges at Happy.

Spike punches and slashes at Happy in some combo moves before whacking the cat away with his tail crashing into a wall, but Spike isn't finish yet as he leaps far to Happy with his tail pointing at him and shaking like crazy. Happy regained his focus to see Spike's attack and manage to dodge it as he saw Spike's tail drilling into the stone wall.

"Whoa, he can use his tail as a drill! I better be careful not to get hit by that." Happy exclaimed and took flight again.

"Let see how likes raining fruits and fish!" Happy said as he begun throwing any random fruits and fish at Spike who's defending himself with his arms and finds it annoying.

"Being a little shy for close distance, huh? Well, if you won't come to me, I'll just have to come to you!" Spike said before spreading out his wings and starts flying up to Happy.

"Big mistake, when it comes to speed in the air I'm the best!" Happy grinned as his wings starts to glow and went at him with faster speed.

" **Max Speed Attack"** Happy headbutted Spike in the stomach knocking him away though Spike remain in the air, but the attack still hurts and planning on payback him back twice as hard.

Spike went for striking Happy in the eyes with his claws, however, Happy easily dodge it and kick him away then headbutt him in the stomach. Happy fly after Spike who starts firing fireballs but to no vail as Happy dodges them all and seem to be gaining more speed, becoming after than before. Before Spike knew it, Happy slip him in the face hard with another fish from his bag only that Spike strike back with a punch to the face and smack him down with his tail. Happy stop himself only for Spike to tackle him and they start punching each other even though it may seem like a silly slapping contest.

"Give up, I'm getting that Fire Ruby!" Happy said.

"No way, that ruby is MINE!" Spike argued growling and scratch Happy on the cheek giving him three cut wounds and making him bleed.

Happy became scared of the purple dragon as he just felt his sharp claws and can only think about one plan in this situation.

"RUN AWAY?!" Happy screamed in fear, flying away but not after he stuff Spike's mouth with some fishes.

 **(Music End)**

Spike suffocate from having so much fish in mouth barely breathing through, he didn't want to let that cat get away he chop down all the fish with his sharp jaw, chewing them, and sallow them all whole. After he's done eating, he went on chasing Happy following him through some paths.

Spike flew into the path he saw Happy hoping to catch up with him despite being distracted from eating the fishes, hopefully that darn cat hasn't even found the Fire Ruby that is rightful his.

After flying through the path he found himself at the center of the volcano with the big pool of lava and the crystal structure just like how it was back at the Gauntlet of fire, sure brought back some good memories like how he got the bloodstone scepter and helped Ember become Dragon Lord. Even making a mean dragon he knows to hug every dragon in the land and he can't tell them why, that was make him do.

Suddenly, his thoughts on memoire lane were interrupted when a big coconut on the head making him dizzy and wobbling in the air until he hits fell flat on his face on the bridge.

"Haha, you should've check your surrounding instead checking the scenery." Happy smirked, Spike got back up on his feet with an angry look in his eyes.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!" Spike shouted before flying off towards Happy as the two clashes into an airily battle.

Spike slashes and blow fire breathes as Happy does his best to dodge him while hitting him with his fishes, but they all got burned from Spike's fire. Happy took out two erasers for chalkboards and starts pounding them together then blew the chalk dust right at Spike in the eyes blinding for a short time which is plenty for Happy. He reaches into his bag for one last thing; a piece of rope as he flies around Spike while tying up his wings together to cut off his flying. Once that was done, Happy grabs onto Spike's tied up wings flying up higher until he's a few dozen feet above the volcano.

"Alright, I think it's time to put this baby dragon into big time-out." Happy decided to end this fight once and for all.

"You filthy feline! when I get my claws on you, all your nine lives will be burn away!" Spike promised with rage.

"Sorry pal, but as a Fairy Tail wizard I have a job to complete of finding that Ruby!" Happy said strongly, then he spotted the Fire Ruby on the crystal structure.

"Now it times to give you all hot defeat!" Happy shouted as his whole body suddenly turns red.

"Not likely!" Spike said, and he unleash his biggest stream of fire at Happy point blank then felt being let go as he knew that cat is all burned out. Or so he thought.

 **(Music-Rules of Nature: Metal Gear)**

" **Max Speed Attack"** Happy speed-headbutt Spike using the gravity to go down making him attack faster and a little stronger fall towards to the lava.

"And for a special edition… **Fire Cat Breathe!** " Happy fired a fire breathe right in Spike's face when they were just an inch close to the lava and the baby dragon sink into the magma and a small explosion burst.

The dust clears up showing Happy floating above the magma though looking all tried and panting a little rapidly as his fur turns back into blue just like the day he was hatch from his egg.

"Alright, now that he's been taken care of, it's time to claim my Prize. A Year supple of fish here I come!" Happy said weakly with a smile as he slowly flies up to the crystal structure.

However, what Happy doesn't know is that this battle… isn't over, not by a long shot.

Happy's tail suddenly got grab by a purple arm with claws as it shot up from the lava.

"What the…?" Happy shocked, he sees his supposedly 'fallen' foe raising from the lava completely okay.

"Thanks, I've been meaning to get a good swim, why don't you join me!" Spike grinned evil-looking and pulls Happy closer him.

Happy struggles to get away from Spike and the lava, but because he used up most of his magic only having a small amount to keep himself flying for a little while and before he knows it; Spike rips one of Happy's wings off letting out some blood as the blue screams of horror in pain and having one of his wings ripped off.

It's all set and done, Spike has won and Happy is gonna get burned really badly.

Spike pulls Happy down and drowns his whole body in the lava as he struggles for a second or two then he stops becoming a lifeless cat burning and melting away from the magma.

 **(Music End)**

Spike signs in relief that it's over though does feel a little guilty for killing a life with his own hands.

 **KO**

On the right side of the screen, Spike got the Fire Ruby and flew out of the volcano to go home in Ponyville. On the left, a cartoonish ghost of Happy float out of the lava wiping that he couldn't get the jewel and can never go back to his guild.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a dragon who can take the heat and gives it!**

Wiz: This battle seems close as they both outmatch each other in any ways; like Happy having more speed than Spike in flight and being durable enough to survive fire attack like how he survives Natsu's fire.

 **Boomstick: Spike has the strength advantage being a dragon having to move boulders despite being just a baby dragon, and agile to move so that also helped when facing against Happy's flight-fight. Plus, he got claws and teeth that can bite through gem**

Wiz: Spike endurance to survive swimming in lava even having them in his mouth prove that he's far more tougher.

 **Boomstick: Which was stupid for Happy to try ending Spike's life in magma. Sure, he may have stronger durability to survive a city-busting explosion, enough to survive Spike's fire, but there's a clear difference in durability and endurance. Plus, his fire magic wouldn't work on Spike anyway because he's a dragon as you all already know, and his fire magic is weak compare to other fire magic users like Natsu**

Wiz: There's also the fact the Happy doesn't exactly have physically combat experiences unlike Spike who fought alongside with Celestia that one time. The only thing he ever does in battle is being support and a living jetpack for Natsu. In the end, Spike outclass Happy in strength, endurance, versatility, and combat experience.

 **Boomstick: Happy should've stay out of the volcano if he can't take the heat.**

Wiz: The Winner is… Spike the Dragon.

* * *

 **KO new and final chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **In honor of Today's Newest Death Battle of Raven vs Twilight Sparkle, I've decided to release this chapter today for you all to see of how I would think of this Death Battle will go. I believe would definitely win against Happy showing how awesome and brave our favorite purple dragon is. Hope the setting for battle was okay too?**

 **I'm also VERY excited for the next Death Battle, AWESOME!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and hope you enjoyed reading this story!**


End file.
